Repetisi
by CALIC0
Summary: [Drabble untuk Anne Garbo] Berulang kali Isogai memanggil Asano, yang diperoleh hanyalah bungkam


**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu (c)** **Yūsei Matsui**

 **Repetisi © cnbdg1905151158**

 **Drabble AsajrIso**

.

"Asano. Hey! Asano!"

Puluhan kali memanggil, puluhan kali itu pula Asano tidak menggubris. Jangankan membalas semisal "Hm?", mengangkat muka saja tidak. Si makhluk sengak itu masih saja asyik mengutik kumpulan soal fisika. Sungguh mengerikan memang hobi pemuda bermata tajam ini. Belajar tanpa henti, tsunami akan dia terobos bila mampu.

"Asano~"

Isogai adalah si pemanggil. Mulutnya telah kering, saliva berevaporasi, dan sedikit lebay telah muncul retakan pada bibir merah muda menggodanya, gumpalan daging empuk yang setiap hari tak pernah absen dilumat ganas si hobi utak-atik bahan pelajaran.

"Oy, Asano!"

Usaha pemuda pemilik antena kali ini ditambah dengan mengguncang pundak pemuda di hadapannya. Sekali guncang, dua kali, tiga kali. _TEUTEUP_ , Asano masih diam, hanya membalik buku kumpulan soal ke halaman 31 dari 115 halaman yang ada. Apakah dia berniat menyelesaikan seluruh lembaran sekarang? Hanya otak terbentur rumus fisikanya yang tahu.

"Ck, Asano~ bisa lihat aku sebentar?"

Jawaban masih keheningan, dilanjut Isogai yang kian manyun menuju gondok. Bila tidak ingat kartu as-nya ada di tangan si anak petinggi sekolah, alias bekerja yang jelas melanggar aturan sekolah, Isogai pasti sudah menempeleng kepala si merah. _Wong_ ada pemuda manis, dan tolong yang paling harus ditulis besar tebal dan beri _underline_ , **KEKASIHNYA** , masa dicukein sih? Isogai bukan kerikil di antara akik, 'kan?

"Asano, sebentar saja. Lihat ini, kamu mau yang mana?"

Isogai mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara manja. Tidak disadari si surai gelap, toh begitulah bila si _ikemen_ mulai merajuk nyerempet kesal. Bibir bawah maju, kepala menunduk sedih, sebelas-dua belas dengan seekor anak anjing yang meminta dibelai majikan. Kacian~

"Asano. Hey, Gakushu…"

Namun Gakushu, nama kecil Asano yang jarang2 terlontar melalui bibir tipis tersebut, terus saja berpacaran dengan si buku. Bukan Isogai cemburu diduakan. Oh, tolonglah~ cemburu pada benda mati apa benefitnya coba? Isogai hanya meminta diperhatikan barang semenit, bahkan kurang, tetapi susahnya mengapa keterlauan begini?

"Asano…"

Suara melemah, mengecil hingga nyaris menjadi bisikan lelah. Murid kelas E nun terpencil di sana itu pun akhirnya memilih menyerah. Dia bangkit dari sisi kanan Asano, berharap di lain waktu Asano 'ada waktu' untuk sekadar membalas, sembari merapikan tas yang isinya berat oleh ketebalan buku "Tata-tata Cara Memasak Gurita oleh Koro-sensei".

Isogai mendesah. "Kamu sepertinya sibuk ya, Asano. Mungkin lain waktu saja aku bertanya lagi. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok, Asano—"

Tangan yang hendak menjinjing tas secara mengejutkan ditahan keras. Beruntung reflek latihan asasin tidak terealisasi, bisa-bisa kegantengan Asano luntur bila satu giginya saja rontok.

"A-asano, ada apa?"

Ditanyai, dia memilih menutup buku yang ada di atas pangkuannya dan kali ini, iya maksudnya sekarang, mata tajam itu membelok, mengalihkan tatapan pada kekasih surai gelapnya. Ditatapnya Isogai dengan pandangan … apa itu? Seperti kecewa?

"Asano—"

"Kamu menyerah? Gara-gara aku diamkan?" tanyanya mengundang tanda tanya. "Sedari tadi aku berlagak tidak peduli itu bukan berarti tidak mendengar. Justru sebaliknya. Aku sengaja membiarkan kamu terus berbicara, menyebut namaku berulang-ulang. Dan setelah tidak mendapat jawabanku, kamu menyerah? Pulang?"

Isogai melongo lebar. Dia tidak mengerti pembicaraan ini. Sebelumnya, hanya pembicaraan satu arah, sekarang malahan dia yang diomeli? Isogai gagal paham.

"Asano, aku tidak mengerti. Tadi aku kan—"

Decakan Asano memotong tanya Isogai. Dia bangkit. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi ditambah aura semi-semi kesal terpancar jelas pada wajah tampan tersebut. Isogai mundur selangkah, tahu keselamatan dirinya (note: keselamatan pinggang dan bokong) agak-agaknya tengah berada di pinggiran jurang.

"Aku mendiamkanmu karena ingin mendengar suaramu, memanggil namaku berulang-ulang. Sekarang …" Asano mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga Isogai, dia merinding merasakan napas aroma mint itu pada daunnya, "kamu tahu kelanjutannya, kan, Yuuma-kun~?

Isogai Yuuma, mendapat pelajaran biologi bab reproduksi di atas deritan ranjang.

* * *

 **Repetisi tamat**

* * *

 **Pojok CN:** Ah~ Asano kegantengan dan Isogai kemanisan. Ga bisa ga menyatukan mereka XD. Maaf kalau ooc dan makasih sudah mampir.


End file.
